


Respect the Law

by Qu33rios



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Control Kink, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Smut, don't drink and drive kids, edd is a smartie, kevin has a inferiority complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Edd’s life has been going downhill ever since he graduated with his doctorate. Jobless, unhappy, and desperate, he moves back to Peach Creek, hoping to find something better. Edd had thought the drink was so worth it until the red and blue lights flashed and sirens wailed.





	Respect the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Avoid a Speeding Ticket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705976) by [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana). 



> A/N: This was inspired by How to Avoid a Speeding Ticket by KizuKatana (A03), which is a NarutoxSasuke story, that I ADORED. Anyways I was inspired to write this, then forget about it for a month. Wonder if I’ll ever finish my longer stories. The world may never know?
> 
> Warning: Not for audiences 17 and under

_“Get the fuck out of my way dork!”_

_Edd was used to hearing this each morning, next his books would be knocked to the floor and he would follow right after. This was his routine for the last six years. Every morning, or if he had purposely taken a different way to class, then come afternoon he was certain he would be harassed. It was like Kevin had nothing better to do._

_Kevin had never punched or kicked Edd, which he was thankful yet, yet tripping the other and mouthing off idiotic insults seemed to be his favorite method for injuring the other. Edd had a series of scars, scrapes, and bruises all that Kevin was responsible for. He had grown accustomed to the pain, and even the tormenting, yet still with each little gesture that Kevin did to ruin his day he could not stand the humiliation. The scholar also despised how his friends had never once stood up for him, even all the times he tried to stand up for himself. Edd was thankful he had less than eight months left and he could finally move on to college and away from his oppressor. Yes, he thought, having been once again pushed to the ground in the hallway by his locker. He could hear laughter subsiding into the distance, and again sighed and thought. **Just a few more months. Just a few more months.**_

 

 

            “Yes sir, I apologize for those complications you had with your medication; however I am the head pharmacist and not your primary physician. This specific medication is known to help treat pain however constipation is a possible side effect, we cannot change that or your medication.”

            In front of the counter stood an average five feet seven inches older man. He wore a stained white shirt and green cargo pants. Sandals sat on his feet, and he stunk of heavy liquor. How he managed to get insured with Kaiser in the first place was baffling to him. The older man continued to scream at Edd, mouthing off a variety of obscenities and blaming his medical complications on Edd’s nonexistent malpractice. While attempting to once again explain his position and its limitations, the man decided he had enough and spit forward, saliva colliding onto Edd’s white coat. Continuing his rampage, the older man threw his medicine bottle at Edd’s head, hitting him square in the nose, pills flew everywhere, and the room went silent.

            “Fuck you! I never should have switched to fucking Kaiser! Pieces of shit!” Edd’s assailant left, and his coworker jumped forward while another called the police. Wiping the blood that paraded out of his left nostril, Edd was beginning to regret his pharmacology degree.

            He had worked at this pharmacy for a little over a year now, being promoted to head pharmacist just three months after being hired. Edd was a hard worker with an excellent resume. He attended UCLA for six years, skating through classes with advanced placement credit, obtaining his PhD was simple, as he presumed it would be. While working through his graduate study, he worked in the Department of Molecular and Medical Pharmacology for a total of two years. After graduation, Edd attempted to live the city life, gave up his single dorm and rented an apartment. He got hired at a Rite Aid and worked there for a total of six months before realizing he detested cities. Though he adored college life, living in a run down apartment while he grew his bank account was not as appealing as it first seemed. Furthermore, he had no friends, the majority of his classmates and pals have receded back to where they came from or in finding residence of their own they had forgotten about him. He still received calls and texts from his childhood best friends, who had never left Peach Creek, and during that six month period, those contacts were enough to get him through the day.

            With more and more negative experiences from the wonderful people of Los Angeles, Edd knew he needed to leave soon. He was unhappy. Edd put in his one-month resignation and contacted his parents, who had since retired in Peach Creek after two very successful careers as traveling nurses. His mother, now over fifty, over the phone expressed her joy in getting to see her baby again. He hadn’t seen them since his graduation. She told him that was attending Peach Creek Community College and working very slowly towards a rewarding degree in Computer Science. She explained his father, now closer to sixty, decided that he was exhausted of the up and go life style. Though he was retired from his last profession, he took permanent residence at the Peach Creek Hospital and Urgent Care facility, using the full extent of his degree. At this time, the call turned to speaker and his father explained his newfound choice of career. He stated how he would have wished to settle down sooner, and the hospital was grand and filled with wonderful people, not to mention his salary was fantastic.

            Edd made his decision, packed his things, let the month roll by until his final work date, and then left for home. He was excited for the old and new start, to see what had changed in his home town, to see old friends, and most importantly, to find work in a beneficial environment.

            Unfortunately for Edd, Peach Creek was lacking pharmaceutical openings. He moved back home, his parents welcoming him with open arms. Their guest room became his for a temporary time, until he could find work and a reasonable apartment. After the first few days of returning, he decided it was time to pay respects to his old friends.

            Eddy and Ed had lived similar futures. In tenth grade, after a series of unprotected shenanigans, Ed and May had a baby lined up. They both dropped out when Crystal came, a whopping eight pounds. Now, a little over ten years later, the couple lived in a two bed-room apartment. Neither had finished their education, yet Ed worked with his hands for a blossoming construction company and May worked part-time at a nursery. Contrary to popular belief, they turned out to be wonderful parents.

            Their daughter, Crystal, was blonde and tall, now thirteen, she already stood close to six feet, a trait she gained from her father. She played volleyball for the high school team and was planning on working hard to get a scholarship. In fact, as Edd sat in their living room the parents invited him to a game she was playing later that week. He didn’t necessarily decline, however he figured committing to an event so soon to returning was too overwhelming for him. He took a raincheck and promised he would return later to meet their lovely daughter for the first time since she had been six.

            His next step, was Eddy and Lee, who married after a drunken hookup knocked Lee up. The two were not the best parents, Edd was aware of this. Arriving at the same trailer park that used to haunt his nightmares, he walked forward to the Kanker Cove. He knocked on the door, hearing screaming from the other side. The couple had three kids and was going on fourth. Lee first got pregnant in high school, their senior year, by someone other than Eddy. She dropped out to take care of her son as a single mom, even though May and Ed helped for quite some time.

            Eddy graduated and began taking automotive courses at the community college, he was working towards an Automotive Technician certificate, which he ended up completing in about six years. During that time, he and Lee hooked up after a pitiful double date night. They were celebrating Ed and May’s new apartment, and their children were thankfully being watched by Ed’s parents. Only eight shots into the night, Lee met Eddy in the men’s bathroom, snuck up behind him as he was desperately trying to take a leak, and then the rest was history.

            In total, not including Eddy’s adopted son, Lee and Eddy had two kids with one on the way. Ivan was now eleven, Abel nine, Thomas eight, and Cassandra (or Castiel, if the test ended up being wrong) was seven months into the pregnancy. Now Eddy and Lee weren’t exactly the happiest couple, as they would explain directly to your face, yet they still worked together even after all this time. Eddy had been unfaithful a few times, namely whenever his high school sweetheart Nazz was in town, but still Lee depended on him. It had been seven years since Nazz’s last visit, and it seemed the past was too, just history.

            After a quick thirty-minute visit, Edd looked at his watch and determined he needed to quickly dash over for a job interview. Since he had returned, this was officially his third interview. He had attempted to apply at three pharmacies, the hospital, an opening as an elementary school nurse, and two grocery store pharmacy positions. His first two interviews were for the grocery store positions, and the third was for the elementary school position. He rushed there sharply, and arrived thirty minutes before his interview time just to be told, “Oh we’re so sorry, the last applicant got hired on the spot.”

            Defeated and tired, Edd decided to do something he had not done in a while; go out for a drink. Edd was needing a stress release immediately. Back in LA, jobs came to him like an ice cream truck on a hot summer day, he always had options, but here, Edd was beginning to worry his degree wouldn’t do him any good while in Peach Creek.

            He sat at a booth table, careful to sip his Sea Breeze slowly, he had asked the bartender to use a minor amount of Vodka, but the taste was strong and stung down his throat. Edd was far from an alcoholic, he rarely drank. After watching Eddy struggle with alcoholic parents and an alcoholic brother and an alcohol problem himself, Edd was conditioned that the elixir was generally bad for you. Even now, using it as a deterrent from his increasing depression was negative and he knew it. He was twenty-eight years old with a Doctorate and couldn’t seem to find a company that was impressed. This hurt his self-esteem, and self-worth. How much longer could he go like this?

            When Edd left the bar it was five o’clock and already dark as night. The winter air blew cold needles at his complexion, and he knew he was underdressed. Edd stumbled to his car and reluctantly opened the door. He wasn’t drunk, just sad. With alcohol and tropical punch on his breath, Edd ensured to pop a mint before flipping the ignition, turning his lights on, and pulling out onto the highway. He decided to take the back-way home, avoiding the stop lights and late evening traffic. Switching his bright headlights on, and accidentally blinding in oncoming driver, Edd planned to slowly drive the countryside.

            He thought intently about his life, what he wanted to do, what he had already done. He didn’t feel like LA was for him, and neither was Peach Creek. He was unsure where to go and what to do with his life. He wanted to be feel successful and happy. He wanted to accomplish magnificent things and be known for his work. He wanted to help people, to provide medical care in astounding conditions. He did not want to feel hopeless, like a failure, and he most certainly did not want to be screamed at and assaulted while at work.

            Edd snapped out of his thoughts immediately as blue and red lights lit up behind him, a siren wailed, disturbing the wild life. Edd felt his heart throb in his chest, in the ten years he had his license, he had not once been pulled over.

            He directed his 2008 Tesla Roadster to the right side of the road, parking in a dug out. The motorcycle pulled up behind him, the siren and lights had been switched off. Anxiety coursed through his brain, nerves, and bloodstream as he prepared himself for what ever would come next. He was unsure what to expect.  When the officer walked up to his window, he heard a tap on the glass, Edd had forgotten to roll it down.

            “License and registration.”

            Quickly, Edd moved to his wallet to find his license and then to the glovebox for the other document. Out of fear, he neglected to grab his proof of insurance.

            “Are you uninsured?”

            Suddenly, Edd grew wide eyed, realizing his mistake. “Ah! Yes – I mean no, I mean yes I have insurance let me just – ah – my apologies officer!”

            Edd grabbed his wallet once more, frantically flipping through the pockets to find his AAA card and the proof. He heard a distinct snicker on the other side of his window, a sound that was all too familiar. “Excuse me. That’s Officer Barr to you.” His eyes increased in size once more, and his head slowly turned back up to peer through the open window. “Officer Kevin Barr.”

            Kevin looked like he hadn’t aged a day. Edd stared back, mouth gaping with fear portrayed in his visage. Again, Kevin let a slight chuckle escape.

            “Have you been drinking tonight? You were going thirty in a fifty-five zone and you keep swaying.”

            “I-I…” Truly Edd was trying to respond, but the way the green eyes glared into his were captivating. Edd hadn’t felt this vulnerable in years.

            “Please step out of the car.”

            “W-Why?” Edd exhaled in short breaths, finding his blood pressure increased with each passing moment.

            “Because I am conducting a sobriety test, now get out of the car, I will not ask you again.”

            Edd gulped, shivering, and stepped out of his car, anxiously awaiting commands. He had never been in trouble with the law prior to this night, and he knew he would not be getting away with just a warning. Edd could kiss his future good bye.

            “I’m going to put this flashlight in your eyes I need you to follow the light.” Kevin demanded, standing about a foot from the other with a small flashlight. He lifted it up and collided the bean with Edd’s vision. Edd shut his eyes in response, blinking as his vision turned spotty.

            “My apologies officer uh- the light is really bright -uh…”

            “Shut the fuck up!” Kevin screamed, watching Edd cower in front of him. “If you want to give me excuses, I’ll cuff you right now,”

            The threats were intense, Edd was again reminded of the seriousness of the situation. He stayed silent, careful not to again set off the other’s anger. After all this time, Kevin was still a bully.

            Edd followed the light expertly, mainly because he wasn’t necessarily drunk, but also because he was too terrified to mess up. The light first went horizontal left to right, and then up and down, it completed a full circle before Kevin removed the stimulus. Edd could barely see.

            “Now stand in front of me. I want you to take nine steps forward and then nine steps back.” Kevin ordered again, easy enough, Edd thought, despite that his vision was greatly affected by the bright light.

            He took the nine steps carefully, doing everything possible not to wobble like the klutz he knows he is. Kevin said nothing once Edd began walking, and when he completed the first nine steps he turned and glanced back to Kevin, who was awkwardly readjusting himself through his uniform. Edd blushed, worried he would be persecuted for looking instead of walking. Not waiting around to find out, he stepped forward again and began the next set of steps. Completed flawlessly, Kevin was running out of ideas for ways to indict Edd.

            “Stand forward, face me, and hold your right leg up at least six inches off the ground when I say start. You will hold it for thirty seconds. Start.”

            Quickly Edd jumped, his leg left the ground and he followed directions. Thirty seconds passed with ease, and Kevin had found nothing. Edd on the other hand, was still terrified of his permanent record and was positive Kevin was planning on ruining it. Running out of time, Kevin acted on intuition.

            “Put your foot down, take three steps to the left.” Edd abided, and Kevin followed, noting that now they were entirely out of view of his patrol vehicle. “Take your right hand and place it on your stomach inside your shirt.” Edd stared back at him with unfamiliarity, these directions were unlike any sobriety test he had seen. Almost on a dime, Kevin continued the threats. “Do you want a DUI? If not, why aren’t you following my directions.”

            “I-I’m sorry Officer K-Kevin…” Edd shivered, following the exact orders, watching how Kevin smirked while watching.

            “Pull up your shirt, show me.” Edd followed the directions, shutting his eyes. “No, look at me, yeah there you go, good boy.” He watched Kevin bite his lower lip, excitement on his features. Momentarily, Kevin took the flash light and ran the cold metal across Edd’s stomach. He shivered against the touch, yet made sure to stand in place. Kevin retreated back to his original position and said, “Hold it up, flick your nipple.”

            A nauseated feeling struck Edd in his stomach. Embarrassment flooded his features, and he felt the full extent of humiliation. He held his shirt up with his left hand and used the right to play with the bud, he squeezed and flicked and rubbed, biting his own lip to hold back whimpers. He was getting cold. He worried if he made a sound, it would be his demise.

            “Shit.” Kevin mouthed, hungrily watching his target move outside of orders, yet he loved every second. He shut off his flashlight and dropped the small heavy metal device into his back pocket. His pants had grown way too tight for comfort, and he was unsure of how far he could take this.

            Edd noticed he had caught the other off guard and watched his facial features contort as he maneuvered. He examined how Kevin continued to mess with his uniform pants, as if that would help. He hoped that there was a way out of this.

            He brought his hand downward, sliding it against his torso and abdomen and bit his lip, looking onward at the other. Though it was dark and difficult to see, the night sky illuminated Eddward’s skin. His hand dropped down and dipped into the hem of his pants, only teasing. The gesture, so slight yet so erotic, made Kevin lose his mind. He stepped forward, closing the space between the two, on one thigh Edd could feel the hard and heavy firearm strapped to his side and on the other thigh was another, except this one was warm.

Kevin groaned huskily into his ear, holding his hands to himself. “I wanted you all through high school but I was too much of a _little bitch_ to do anything about it – I want to make you _feel good_ – fuck!” Kevin felt pressure against his cock, noticing Eddward’s hand had snaked out of his own trousers and now was kneading into the thick fabric of his uniform. a newfound sense of power Eddward decided to see how far he could push his luck. Though he passed the sobriety test, maybe he was still just a little buzzed. Kevin just about died.

This was not Edd’s first experience with a sexual partner. Frankly, Edd spent a fair amount of college experiencing with himself and his sexuality. If he had to choose, he definitely appreciated the larger, more muscular male, capable of dominating. Edd would be lying to himself if said he didn’t find pleasure in subordination. Perhaps overtime he had grown so accustomed to humiliation that his subconscious devised a way to enjoy it.

            Without approval, Eddward unbuttoned Kevin’s pants. He felt the other male tense at this action and before he could slide his hand into Kevin’s briefs his wrist was grasped by the ginger’s firm grip. Edd looked back up, seeing an aggressive accusing glare. Suddenly, the same overwhelming rush of fear returned. Kevin growled from the depths of his throat, “ **Do you know what kind of time you get for assaulting an officer of the law?”** Edd stared back, with wide eyes once more, terrified of the other’s motives. “Get on your _fucking knees_.” Kevin demanded, in a husky whisper. Edd felt a chill run down his spine, but he did as he was told. “ _Open_.”

            How did this happen?

            Edd felt Kevin’s hand grip onto the back of his head, eye level, he watched the other hand finish the job he started. His mouth watered as Kevin revealed himself, solid and engorged, he knew what would be demanded next. Kevin hissed at the cold air, pumping just a few times to keep the blood flowing.

“ _Suck_.”

Kevin bucked forward, forcing his below average sized sex into the nerd’s throat. Edd could not complain, even when Kevin pushed his cock too far and Edd choked. “Fuck! Fuck,” Kevin continued pulling and pushing Edd’s hair, and Edd continued to suck and salivate on the flesh. The sex was noisy, from Kevin groaning and Edd struggling to keep up with the pace. “Fuck – I know you like this, _little slut_.” Edd felt his stomach sink while listening to the allegations. Unless he was told to admit it, Edd would keep to himself just how much he was enjoying all of it. Though this wasn’t his first time, he wouldn’t exactly consider himself skilled in blow jobs. Kevin didn’t seem to care. On the verge of release, the former athlete rescinded his cock and kneeled. The two made eye contact and sat in silence. The scenery around was dead, no cars drove the highway and even the crickets were preoccupied somewhere else. “ _Kiss me_.” Edd stared at his past rival in awe, he reflected over the years and wondered how his life had led him to such interesting events. “ ** _Put your fucking tongue in my mouth_**!” Edd snapped back to reality.

Again, Edd pounced forward and their mouths connected, immediately fighting once more. Kevin fell back with a thud and Edd crawled on top of him, their hands searched one another the most they could. Kevin, still being in his uniform, was impossible to undress. Edd’s hands roamed and found solace in the crook of Kevin’s neck. Kevin, on the other hand, had the luxury of dealing with Edd’s singular layer of clothing. Edd pushed his pelvis down and grinded into Kevin with the pace of the make out session. With each roll of his hips Edd responded audibly. With each aggressive bite to his lips he would yelp, reminding Kevin all the reasons to be alpha.

How did this fucking happen?

The man in uniform grunted a final time before deciding he had enough. He flipped their positions, pinning Edd to the blacktop. Edd looked messily strewn about, his button up half pulled out of his pants, his zipper was undone yet the button was still hitched. His chest heaved for air, and his lower body continued to thrust upward, desperately wanting attention to his own cock.

Edd felt his pants and underwear pulled to his thighs, the larger male on top of him used one hand to pull one pant leg off and the other hand immediately gripped Edd’s neglected heat. “Oh – yes! Please – Kevin,” The moans and his own name resonated in Kevin’s ears. He needed to hurry up.

Only having removed the pants from one leg, Kevin tacked Edd’s clothed limb to the ground and placed the other on his shoulder. Positioning himself, Kevin spit into his hand and coated his dick with as much saliva as he could.

“Wait!” Edd gasped, grabbing Kevin’s upper arm, “A-are you clean? Do you have a condom?”

Kevin squinted his eyes at the other and bit his lip. “Yes, and no.” He smirked scooting forward and towards his prize. “Don’t worry, I don’t normally fuck twink-y drunks while I’m patrolling.”

Edd groaned at his comment, “I’m not drunk I – ..”

Before he finished the first clause, Kevin placed his left hand around Edd’s jugular. “Personally, I’d say arguing with a cop **is bad.** ” Edd wanted to protest, he wanted to call Kevin out on his bullshit and comment how most cops don’t screw possible DUI’s but had not a chance. Kevin spit into his right hand a final time and repositioned his head, then rammed in. Both men reacted audibly, Kevin grunted loudly and held his position, only halfway in. Edd on the other hand was falling apart at the seams. He wasn’t stretched or prepared beforehand, and the last time he had gotten laid was a few months post-graduation.

Tears formed in Edd’s eyes, spilling over with ease as his body tried to fit Kevin’s full mast. Taking all of it in at once while dry had been scaring. “SHIT!” Screaming out, Edd arched his back and dug his nailed into Kevin’s toned and covered arms. The cold asphalt also burrowed into is skin, a feature he never thought he would experience in his life.

Again, Kevin bit his lip just a little harder than before, and proudly mouthed off, “Wow, who knew you could get dirty.” Once he saw the tears stain the face of the one below him, Kevin knew to ease up. The hand that straddled Edd’s neck released and gently wiped away the wet stains. Edd panted frantically between sudden gasps for air. After wiping Edd’s tears, Kevin used his arms to hover over Edd, and to bend down to whisper in his ear. “Tell me when to move.” Following his statement, he left a short peck upon the smaller one’s temple.

 

            The next day Edd received a call from the hospital that they had a spot available for an individual skilled in pharmacology. They also expressed Edd was the first applicant they called. Not only did they offer him and immediate interview, but they articulated no other applicants had as much experience as him. On his way to the interview, he received (and at the time, carefully ignored) a notification that a certain someone had added him on Facebook. Another second passed, and a message popped up on the screen (which was also ignored until the moving vehicle stopped), asking if he was free for drinks later in the night. Suddenly, Edd understood why Lee and Eddy were capable of placing poor decisions in the past, it all made sense. He smiled at his mobile device, recognizing that again things were looking up.

 

 

            _“You’re so into him it’s pathetic.”_

_“Shut the fuck up Nat, you don’t know what you’re taking about.”_

_“Oh please, don’t pretend that I don’t see you adjust yourself every gym period when he climbs up the rope, or after you shove him to the floor, or after you see the look on his face when you tell him you’ll meet him outside the school at three. You’re head over heels boy, and it seems you have a damn inferiority complex, or a control kink, which ever doesn’t help you sleep at night.”_

_“Nat shut the fuck up!” Kevin shushed him, placing his hand over his mouth. “Stop talking about this shit, it isn’t your problem to talk about.”_

_“Well you might be right about that,” Nat groaned through the hand, before clamping down and forcing Kevin to remove his palm. “But mark my words, you better deal with it before we graduate and ten years later, you’re still so sexually frustrated, you end up forcing roadside head while on the clock.”_

_“I have no fucking idea what you are talking about.”_

_“Yeah, but someday you will, mark my words.”_


End file.
